Red, White and Blue
by Hanable-13
Summary: Imagine Loki painting himself red, white, and blue and lighting fireworks all day long. Rating: T, there's a slim chance this will change. Notes/Warnings: shouldn't be any triggers, some swearing and drinking of alcohol. Mostly just good fun at Loki's expense.
1. The Parade

**Red, White and Blue**

**Imagine:** Imagine Loki painting himself red, white, and blue and lighting fireworks all day long.

**Rating:** T, there's a slim chance this will change.

**Notes/Warnings:** shouldn't be any triggers, some swearing and drinking of alcohol. Mostly just good fun at Loki's expense.

**Chapter 1**

**The Parade**

**AN:** so I know this is about 3 month late but... it took me that long to write it. it's a very complicated thing... Loki and the Fourth of July. Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, don't make nothing. Basic red tape covering my own backside line.

I smile to myself as I sit across the table from Loki, sipping my tea as I watch him, his forehead creased in concentration as he reads about the up-coming holiday, the fourth of July. It was still early so nothing had started yet, grills weren't heated, beers weren't opened, and parades had yet to be marched. I chuckle as his frown deepens, getting up and getting my waffles from the toaster, making it up, buttering and syruping it into a sticky mess, I sit back across from him.

"You can ask me you know? I'm not going to bite you. I am here to help." I tell him, taking a bite of my waffle mess. He glances up at me with a sigh, setting the tablet with a thunk on the table top.

"This... Holiday. Running around, shooting off things that explode into sparkling starbursts, drinking until one passes out, it all sounds... strange. And this is normal for you people?" he asks. I shrug and chew, swallowing.

"In America, to a point yes. Fireworks... the exploding things, happen in most towns and cities as well as some people buy them and fire them off in their own backyard. Drinking and eating to excess is a nationwide rite of passage. Other countries have different celebrations for their independence, if they have independence days. Humans are very complex Loki, you really didn't do your research before you tried to take over earth." I say with a grin. He grunts and goes back to the tablet, pouring over the pages of information JARVIS gathered for him. I chuckle and shake my head, finishing my breakfast, putting my dishes in the washer.

"The festivities won't start till noon; we'll go to the parade then party till early tomorrow morning. Most people will at least have some red, white and blue on them, but if you wanna dress like you always do... it's up to you. I'm going to go shower and get ready, don't glare at that thing all day. The car's leaving around eleven thirty." I tell him, he grunts and nods, trying to understand the Holiday that was the Fourth of July. I head up to my room, taking a shower, sorting through my closet to pick out the perfect outfit.

**xXx**

I pull on a white tank top with a flag across the chest and a pair of short jean shorts over my bikini, sliding into a pair of sandals, putting on minimal make up, I was either going to sweat it all off or swim it off, so there wasn't a big point to putting much make up on. I fluff up my hair as I check my bag for all the things I might need today, sunscreen, extra sunglasses, e-reader and cord, camera and an extra chip, wallet, towel, and a few other odds and ends. I'd grab a thermos and a few granola bars from the kitchen before I headed out. I nod and shove an extra pair of flip-flops into my bag and head out to the common area, dropping my bag on the couch as I head to the kitchen to grab my water bottle and granola bars. The kitchen was empty, hopefully that meant Loki was either ready or close to it. I sigh and shake my head. He wasn't that bad but... he was over one thousand years old... he shouldn't NEED a nanny. I wait a few minutes, loading up the sunscreen everywhere I can reach before heading to his room, knocking.

"Loki? It's time to go if you're going... if you don't you're going to be stuck inside all day... alone. I know you like being a brooding loaner but come on... it's a holiday, aren't you supposed to be learning the culture and what not?" I call through the door, leaning against the wall besides the door. He grumbles and the door pops open, guess that means I was allowed to come in. I poke my head into his room, frowning as I look him over.

"Is this outfit... acceptable for this day of yours?" he asks, turning slowly, letting me see him totally. Tight blue jeans, black three-fourth sleeve shirt with red, white and blue star bursts. I nod and head to his closet, getting out a messenger bag, tossing it at him.

"You have swim trunks don't you? I'll get you sunscreen and what not; with your complexion you'll burn bad if you're not careful. Pack a set of trunks, your tablet, and a towel, and then come out to the common area I'll make sure it's all good and then we'll go. I'll go find you some sunglasses and all the extras you probably don't have. Five minutes ok?" I tell him. He nods, shifting in the earth clothes, trying to get comfortable. I smile and head out, getting an extra tube of sunscreen and a pair of sunglasses from the junk closet, grabbing a baseball hat for him and one for me. I head back to the kitchen and get him a water bottle and a few snacks, grinning at him as he comes out with his bag.

"You look fine... women will be falling all over themselves trying to get at you, hell some men probably will too. Crazy God from another world or not, you Asguard's are fine looking people." I say with a smile, checking his bag, nodding, putting the water bottle and snacks in a side pocket, pulling the hat onto his head.

"Now... do you need me to put sunscreen on you or anything?" I ask him, picking up the heavy duty screen from the table. He sulks and takes it from me, lotioning himself up while I watch. I nod with a smile and grab my keys and bag, heading down to the garage with Loki and off into the city to meet up with the Avengers and Gang.

**xXx**

We drive in silence into the city, taking side roads to the lot near Stark Tower; I park and head out with Loki, walking with him, enjoying the day, the people, the smells of food and joy. I watch him out of the corner of my eye, keeping him in sight, didn't need him wondering off and getting in trouble so early in the day. He wasn't hard to watch, most days he was content to stay inside and watch movies or read, the occasional outing to a museum or the zoo, the library. It was a simple job and the pay was good.

"Any questions or anything, comments?" I ask as we wait to cross the street, looking up at him. He shrugs and inches closer to me, gripping my wrist.

"Why must I be around people? WHY did we have to come out?" he asks, squeezing my wrist tightly. I sigh and look up at him; he really had issues with crowds.

"People are part of life; we came out because you need to socialize... AND it's a holiday, its part of the culture of America. Look, tomorrow we'll be back to our normal routine of museums, libraries, and movie nights. Just be happy your first holiday isn't one of the big religious ones, Christmas or Easter or Thanksgivings. The Fourth of July is nothing compared to the crazy of them. Now take a breath and stop squeezing my wrist, you're going to break something and then you will have to explain WHY I had to go to the hospital." I say, tugging at my wrist. He grumbles and shifts his hand into mine, lacing our fingers. I raise an eyebrow as I look up at him; he smirks and tugs me by the hand as the light changes and allows us to cross the street.

"Is this more to your liking Agent? Shall I be perky and happy about this all as well?" he snarks at me. I roll my eyes and yank him to a stop, pulling him to the side of the sidewalk.

"Do NOT start that shit with me, you know as well as I do if I end up injured it will be YOUR head not mine. You want to be all rough and tough and abusive, fine. But I promise you I will NOT roll over and take your bull shit just because you have daddy issues. We all have issues; yours aren't all that different from anyone else's, so stop being a snot. It's unbecoming and childish." I growl at him, poking him in the chest. I keep talking, not letting him answer.

"Now you can sulk and brood all fucking day for all I care but you WILL behave or I swear on whatever god there is watching us, you will not like what happens next. A lot of agents wouldn't put up with any of your shit. I am good to you. I don't force you to socialize with people every day. There is a lot of shit I don't force because I know it wouldn't do any good and I don't want to start fights." I huff, taking a deep breath and closing my eyes, exhaling slowly, letting go. I look up at him and speak softly.

"Now, we are going to go watch the parade with the Avengers and some SHIELD agents and then we are going to party till we pass out, it is the American way. When you have an Asguardian holiday we will celebrate your way. THIS is how we celebrate the holiday. Am I understood?" I ask, staring him down. He frowns at me and nods, watching me for a minute before he extends his hand.

"I believe I understand you little human, I believe it is your custom to shake hands when coming to an agreement?" he says softly, waiting for me. I nod and shake his hand; he had been paying attention to something's at least.

"Yes, that is the custom, come on... we'll be late for your first parade." I say with a grin, he rolls his eyes and smiles, bowing lightly as we head off to find the gang. We find them already set up on a corner, fold up camp chairs set out, cooler and snacks set out to keep us occupied while we waited for the parade to start. I hug Pepper as we get there, greeting everyone else with a wave or a handshake, chatting idly as I find a seat, keeping an eye on Loki as he hovers near Thor and Jane, taking a bottle of soda with a nod. At least he was trying to be normal, trying to fit in. I look up at Director Fury as he sits next to me, nodding to him.

"Morning Agent, I see you got him to come out of the apartment. How is he doing today?" he asks, his good eye flicking between Loki and me. I shrug and open my soda, taking a drink.

"We... came to an understanding, he got a bit uppity about being in crowds and I had to pull rank in a way. I explained that THIS is how we celebrated and since it was his job to... assimilate to our culture somewhat he needed to at least be out among the celebrations to understand it. It is possible tomorrow will be bad but I think he was just testing the limits of our... relationship. I don't plan on anything tomorrow, I figured he'll either refuse to come out of his room or he'll finally let go tonight and be hung-over." I tell the Director. He nods and smiles, patting my knee.

"You are doing better than any of us thought, he's a tough one. If you have any issues... you know you can come to one of us, for help... or to change jobs." He says. I smile and nod, it was nice to have it offered.

"Thank you sir, but I really think changing Agents on him would only hurt. He needs consistency, honesty. He's not all that difficult, but you have to know what battles are worth fighting and what ones just aren't. He's a limit tester, he'll find where the line is and inch over it until you snap and he's in trouble... big trouble sir." I tell Fury, he looks thoughtful and nods, patting my shoulder as he gets up.

"I think you may be correct, but if you need help don't be worried about asking. You're coming to the party at Stark's I'm guessing?" he asks me. I nod and smile.

"Wouldn't miss it sir, need to socialize Loki anyway, and I really want him to see fireworks and all the craziness that is the Fourth of July. He might even have fun." I tell him. Fury laughs and nods, going back to his seat, talking to Phil. I look up as someone sits in the seat Fury had been sitting in, somewhat surprised to see Loki there.

"As you are my keeper I thought it prudent to sit near you, in case I have any questions or need anything explained." He says, taking a drink of soda, frowning at the bubbles. I chuckle and nod, taking my own drink.

"That makes sense; did you want something besides soda? Pepper usually has flavored water or something. I could ask..." I say. He shakes his head, twisting the cap back in the bottle.

"It is fine, I am unused to it is all. How was your report to Fury?"

"It was fine, he just wanted to touch base, make sure you weren't causing more problems than I could handle. Offered to move me if you were too much of a problem." I tell him, watching his reaction. A frown crosses his face before he schools his features, his words slow, measured.

"I do hope you stay on as my keeper, I do not believe anyone else would put up with my antics as well as you do Agent." He says softly. I smile and pat his hand, nodding to the street.

"The parades starting, now don't over think it, ok? It's supposed to be fun, not a full blown class lesson." I tell him, sitting up in my seat so I can see everything. He nods and sits up with me, looking down the street at the beginning of the parade.

The first things we see are the flags and the banner, announcing it as the Fourth of July Parade for New York City. After that the main band, pumping out the Star Spangled Banner. Steve stands at attention, saluting the flag, everyone letting him have his moment, and out of all of us he had lost the most. He smiles and blushes after the flag passes, mumbling as he sits back in his chair, sipping his soda. We watch as the classic cars pass, politician and local glad handers, all there to support the troops, the freedom that this day was all about. Then comes the floats, girl scouts and boy scouts, youth groups... all hurling candy at the crowd, gladly throwing handfuls every way they can. I laugh as I grab for the candy, shoving Tony out of the way we both go for the same scattered treasures. He sulks at me, trying to get me to hand over some of my stash before whining at Pepper that I wasn't being fair. She laughs and shakes her head, telling him he can buy his own candy company and to stop acting like a child. He pouts and scrambles for another pile of thrown candy, laughing in triumph as he bags it all. I shake my head and sit on the curb, my candy bag between my knees, as we watch the parade. Cop's on horseback, army vehicles of all kinds, soldiers marching, army, marines, air force, and navy... any military branch you could think of was being represented. I clap along with the music, enjoying myself, glancing back at Loki to make sure he was paying attention and not causing mischief. I smile as I watch him, his eyes wide as he takes it all in, trying to understand... trying to process all that's happening around him. Joy, happiness, social interaction, and family bonding. I chuckle and pop another piece of candy, letting myself absorb it all along with him and everyone else, snapping pictures and grabbing for candy, enjoying the parade like a normal person.

**xXx**

I walk with Loki back to my jeep, letting him think on the parade, the sights and sounds, the massive amounts of candy that was thrown at us. I smile and dig in my bag, un-wrapping a hard candy, popping it into my mouth as I wait for him to start talking.

"That was... interesting. All those people were willingly in that... what did you call it? A parade? They WANTED to be in that... chaos? That jumble of people and sound?" he asks after a few minutes. I nod, moving the candy to my cheek so I can answer.

"Yes... most either volunteer to be on the floats... the decorated cars and what not, or win the right to be on there, politicians, heads of social clubs and what not. Then a lot of them were veterans, today is the day to celebrate our national freedom. We couldn't do that without soldiers. There were also girl scouts, boy scouts, several other clubs for kids and adults, bands from high schools, a collage or two. Most of the kids will get... badges... rewards for showing up and marching in the parade. To march in any New York parade is a big thing, granted there are bigger ones then the Fourth of July parade... the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade is HUGE, if your still here in November we'll go to it. It's a whole different set of crazy. And Christmas is crazy in general, shopping and eating and being with friends and family." I say with a smile, bouncing along. He rolls his eyes at me and follows, pulling his hat on tighter.

"I believe I need more of the lotion, I feel... warmer than normal. Even with being in the sun all day. If I am injured because of this stupid outing I will blame you. I have been in battles... wars little one, your sun is insane. People on Asguard do not burn because they stay out in the Sun." he snaps at me, sulking. I roll my eyes and pull him to a stop, checking him over, nodding as I dig in his bag, bringing out the bottle of sun screen.

"You shouldn't be burned but putting on some more wouldn't be a bad idea. Do you want to do it or shall I do it?" I ask, shaking the bottle to get the lotion moving. He glares at me and grabs the bottle, lathering himself up; arms, face, neck, all uncovered patches of skin. I roll my eyes and recoat myself as well, putting on lip balm as well, holding out the small tube to him.

"It's for your lips; it will keep them from drying out. If you think you're burning it wouldn't be a bad idea to load up. I don't have any germs, just use it." I tell him as he frowns at the tube, taking it carefully, coating his lips, smacking his lips together several times before handing it back to me, nodding as he puts the sun screen back in his bag. I chuckle and put the balm back in my bag as we walk to my jeep to head to Stark's house for the fireworks and cookout.

**xXx**

I pull into the drive at Stark's house, parking beside Jane's van, getting out and grabbing my bag, waiting on Loki as he takes his time, I roll my eyes as he slides up beside me, walking with me. I roll my eyes and remind myself he likes to create chaos. I reach for the door handle as we reach the top of the stairs, raising an eye at Loki as he grabs it before I do. He shrugs as he answers my unspoken question.

"I was taught to open doors for women. It's a pity that this sort of behavior is an oddity... something I would have changed had I won and gotten to rule Midguard. Along with a few other things we can discuss later my dear." he purrs at me. I blink at him and head through the door, heading out to the pool area and dropping my bag off at a lounge chair, grabbing a beer from the cooler as I go to mingle. There couldn't be anything here for Loki to get in trouble with, right? I shake my head to myself as I mingle, making small talk as I make my way around the pool, sitting on my lounger, kicking off my sandals, pulling my tank top off and sliding out of my shorts, lying back in my bikini with a sigh, soaking up the rays while the party gets started. It was nice to just be able to relax and not have to worry about what Avenger was doing what or if there was a bad guy trying to take over the city... or the world. I needed more days like this, more days where nothing went bad.

**xXx**

Loki POV

I follow my Agent as she heads into Stark's house and out to the deck, setting her things on a chair before she gets a drink and... mingles. I shake my head and find my own seat in the shade, relaxing as best I can while I observe everyone. This was stupid... I didn't need to be out among people to observe them, not with the Midguardian invention of the interwebs. I sigh and sit back, stretching out on the seat. Maybe if I behaved I would get some more freedom... be able to go out alone... not that I didn't LIKE my agent I just... I shouldn't need one with me all the time. I slip out of my shoes and put my feet up, watching the gathered crowd around the pool. It could be worse I guess, I was no longer with the general public; I was with people who knew I wasn't as bad as I was supposed to be. I take out my tablet and bring up a book, reading idly as I relax, trying to be a person. I watch as the Agents and Avengers relax, drinking, eating, and enjoying the day. I raise an eyebrow as the several of the women strip down to their bikinis and jump into the pool. The red ledgered spy, Starks freckled assistant, Thor's Woman and her friend, Agent Hill and several other, they all look... appealing for Midguardian women... I guess. For such a boring race they truly were very diverse, it was intriguing. I try to focus on my reading, glancing at my handler as she sits in the sun in her own swim suit.

She was attractive... and kind, smart and a damn fine agent and warrior. Then why was she stuck with me? What had she done to end up being my sitter? It made no sense... why such a smart young agent would be stuck following me around. I was dangerous... burdened with glorious purpose... not winning purpose but still... why had they given me to such a young agent? I sulk and go back to my reading, dropping the silly thing back into my bag after failing to retain any of the information. I sigh and get up, getting myself a drink, draining the bottle, holding the empty out to Stark's manservant. He raises an eyebrow and gives me another bottle, tossing the empty into a bin as he watches me; I drain another before moving on, getting a plate and filling it with... food. Some form of sausage on a soft roll, a patty of ground meat also on a soft roll, chips and a few side dishes of overly sauced vegetables. I pick at the sides, trying to think of it as a new experience, surely they wouldn't feed me things that would harm me. I eat slowly, truly tasting each bite as best as I can.

The food was different, to say the very least. The sausage was bland but not inedible, it went well with the toppings one of the agents had suggested, some form of yellow and red pastes along with chopped onions and pickles. The patty of meat was cooked more than I thought appropriate but perhaps that's how Midguardians liked it. The chips were enjoyable, I had already had them many times before, and the sides were... eatable. I sigh and sit back, enjoying my meal and beverage, slowly sliding into a state of inebriation. Midguarding beer was different then wine and mead on Asguard. I am sure I drink more than my share of bottles, letting myself go.

I enjoy the day, joining in with the agents in some of their games, eating and drinking, playing in the pool and yard, trying my best to act like a normal person. I stretch out on my pool chair late in the afternoon, my body sore from the sun and all the activities I've allowed myself to be talked into. I just wanted a little bit of freedom... so if I had to put up with playing a few children's games... then so be it. I was a GOD... surely I could play a few games with the agents. If Thor could do it so could I.

Thor drags me from my spot near the pool, sprawled on my chair, out to the grass once it's dark, everyone lying out on blankets and towels or in the cool grass as Stark sets of fireworks, filling the sky with bursts of color and light. It truly IS a wondrous sight, how such simple beings could create such wonderful magic with chemicals and powders. Amazing. I whine and mumble an argument as Thor picks me up over his shoulder as the fireworks end, his laughter shaking me as he walks to the house.

"Yes little brother, I know... you can walk yourself. You have had a full day... sleep. I will put you in a bed by yourself, have no fear. Tomorrow should prove to be a very interesting one." He rumbles. I grumble as let myself drift off, he was correct, today was long and full and I was so very tired... so very... very tired. I sigh and drift off, letting my brother put me to bed, maybe it wasn't so bad to trust people to care for me... maybe.

**AN:** ok... so how was that? I couldn't find a good place to stop so it just kept going... srry.

**AN2:** the "sausage" is a hot dog, and the "patty of ground meat" is a hamburger. The sides I figured on baked beans and potato salad. Jic anyone was wondering... it's a Fourth of July picnic... what else do you have on that day?


	2. Morning After

**Chapter 2**

**Morning After**

**AN:** ok so here the wrap up chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed the story.

Thanks to all who reviewed. **Lottielue1, Varan Nightshade, **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but I wouldn't mind renting Loki... or leasing him. or you know... just a play date...

I smile as I sit at the breakfast table in Stark's house, sipping my coffee as people wake up around me, hung over and hungry.

"JARVIS has breakfast cooking, few more minutes, coffee and tea is ready thought" I tell a limping Banner. He nods and slumps in his chair, laying his head on the table, his hand grasping for his mug.

"I didn't do anything bad last night I suppose... since I'm still in the clothes I was in yesterday. That's good. My controls getting better... I can't remember anything thought." He groans, taking a slow drink of coffee.

"Darcy had Steve man the video camera once everyone got settled and started to act like normal people... since he can't get drunk you know. Gave him something to do I guess. I'm sure we'll all get to see it when were all up and less hung over." I tell him, getting up to refill the pot, setting more to brew, mixing up a batch of hangover remedy, nothing to exotic just a virgin Bloody Mary with some extra spice and kick. Getting fluids into everyone would be a good first step to the day. I wince and throw a glare at Thor as he stomps in, grinning like an idiot, totally not hung over.

"GOOD MORNING MY FRIENDS, ARE WE FIRST TO RISE?" he booms.

"Lower your voice Thor, we don't process alcohol as well as you do." I say softly as I press a glass of Bloody Mary to Bruce's hand, giving him a soft smile. He nods and down the drink, laying his head back on the table beside his coffee.

"I am sorry little one, I keep forgetting. May I have some of the wonderful coffee beverage?" he asks in a more normal volume of voice. I nod and pour him a mug, downing my own glass of virgin Bloody Mary. I make up a plate for myself and Bruce as the food is served, patting his shoulder to tell him food was here.

"It's just coffee, not coffee beverage. How do you guys cope on Asguard without coffee anyway?" I ask as I sit back in my seat, eating slowly.

"We have something like it I suppose, but I like coffee much better. And pop tarts, do we have any?" he asks, perking up. I shrug and motion to the cabinets.

"Look in the cabinet over the toaster, if there aren't any there... ask JARVIS. He probably knows if Tony has any or not." I tell him as I eat. He nods and goes, grinning as the others file in slowly. We all sit around the table, eating our breakfast, getting fluids into us.

"So does anyone want me to watch the video from last night and edit it or should we just watch it all at the same time?" Darcy asks after we're all much more awake and alive. We all shrug, heading to the den to relax and watch the video.

"Might as well watch it all together. Don't what you to edit anything out that we might think is funny." Tony says as he flops on his couch, taking up the whole thing before Pepper shoves his feet off and sits by him, making him behave. I sit on the back of the chair that Natasha's curled herself into, looking around, shaking my head as I spot Clint up in his little cubby on top of the book shelves. I frown as I do another head count.

"Wait... where's Loki? Please tell me he hasn't run off." I say, looking at Thor. He shrugs and shoves another poptart into his mouth.

"I knocked on his door a bit ago and he grumbled something about... needing to shower. Perhaps the video will explain why he needs to wash for so long this morning...?" he says. I sigh and shrug, at least he was still in the house. He didn't make a habit of running off but... there was always a chance. We all settle in with our drinks, Darcy nodding once everyone's settled, plugging the camera into the laptop, loading the video from yesterday and projecting it against the wall, sitting back to watch just what mischief we all got into.

**xXx**

"So, Hi... I'm Steven Rodgers, well Captain Steven Rodgers... I'm never going to get used to that, seventy odd years and I still think it's weird that I'm a captain. Anyway, the lovely Miss Darcy Lewis has given me the responsibility to record out first ever Avengers and SHIELD, the new SHIELD that is, Fourth of July... picnic I guess. It's not really an outing but we did go to the parade, which was interesting. Everything's so big and extravagant any more. I miss the simple days where it was just... simple." Steve says to the camera, holding it out in front of him, learning the controls. He grins as he realizes he can flip the view screen to see himself. He turns the camera around, stalling as he flips the screen back so he can see it.

"So... we are at Stark's house... manor... monstrosity... thing. Honest if I hadn't known Howard before, I would think Tony had a few screws loose. So let's see who all is here... we have Tony and Pepper of course, and Happy... odd name for a fellow but then I suppose Bucky was an odd name for a person as well. Oh and there's Loki, he really isn't all that bad I suppose, a bit of a pain but I don't know if I'd be any better if I were in his place. That is one odd family for sure." he says, focusing on Tony and Pepper and then on Happy and Loki. He takes us through all of those in attendance, everyone either acknowledging the camera or unaware they are being filmed.

We watch as the day progresses, people swimming and eating, playing games in the yard, enjoying the fun of the holiday, laughing as we relax in the sun, our first real day off in weeks... if not longer. I watch as Loki keeps drinking, sliding into the dark end of inebriation slowly, letting go of all his stiff upper lip and actually being a person. I should probably have a talk with him about drinking problems, just in case... since he still hadn't come out of his room yet. He was doing so well... I hoped he didn't go hermit... again. He had been doing so well, he still had issues with crowds but I didn't have to fight to get him to go out of the apartment, on outings. I shake my head, focusing back on the video.

**xXx**

Loki POV

I wake up slowly, groaning as I peel myself off the bed, rubbing my eyes. What in the nine hells did I do last night? Why did I feel like I did something... incredibly foolish and lasting? I sit up slowly, rubbing my face as I try to wake myself. I groan as I stand and make my way to the bathing room, turning on the lights, looking at myself in the large mirror over the sink.

"What in the..." I say softly as I look at myself. My usually pale perfect torso is... covered in red, white, and blue paint. I rub at my eyes and frown into the mirror, making sure I really was seeing what I was seeing. I rub at the paint, trying to get it off, jumping slightly as Thor bangs on my door, asking if I'm up.

"Yes I'm awake, I need a nice long shower, Midguardian alcohol is different then what I'm used to. I believe I partook too much yesterday. Go on I'll be out later. Go away." I snap, going back to rubbing at the paint on my chest. He humphs at me and stomps off, leaving me be. I grumble and continue to rub at the paint coating my skin, turning to the shower and turning it on, stripping out of my pants and boxers, checking for any other... art works on my skin. I sigh as I step into the shower spray, trying to remember what all happened yesterday. I squeeze some of the body wash into the scrubbing cloth and work the paint off my skin, scrubbing until my usually pale, if not blue skin, is pink. I stand under the water, trying to remember anything from yesterday after we got to the party. I shake my head and wash my hair as I come up blank; I needed food and tea to clear my head. The hot water was helping but I was still missing a large chunk of time.

I huff and step out after I'm washed and paint free, wrapping a towel around my hips as I dry, combing my hair out, trying to think of more specific things then just generalized 'what happened'.

"Ok... we came here, we went out to the pool, I... socialized, got food from the one called Happy... I... played games? Maybe? Damn I must have drank more than I thought if I can't remember this much. Midguardian alcohol shouldn't affect me this strongly." I grumble as I sit on the bed. I shake my head and magic yesterdays clothing clean and dress, trying to make sense of it all. Trying to remember... something. I kept getting a horrible feeling I was missing something, something important and I just couldn't grasp what it was. I sigh heavily and stand, heading out to the main area where the others are gathered.

**xXx**

Hannah POV

I shake my head and sit back as I watch the video, laughing as everyone relaxes and enjoys the day off. Pulling pranks and throwing people into the pool, splashing, eating, and playing games. We all quiet as the camera jerks, Loki coming into full view, his eyes glazed slightly, paint covering him from waist to collar bone, mimicking Steve's Captain America uniform.

"Hello... I am Loki... of Asguard... and I want everyone to know... I am sorry. For so much, I... I have done... such horrible things. And I don't know what else to do but say I am sorry. I have commandeered the recording device from the man out of time... to tell you all this. I... I should be punished. I should, I've been a bad... a very very bad boy. I would like my agent to be the one to punish me, if possible. I believe she would do very well as a top. Or the red ledgered thief, she would do well of course, I can see why Barton likes her as he does... perhaps both of them? Is that a thing on this odd little rock?" Loki slurs and stumbles out, wavering as he stands with the camera. I look down at Tasha in shock, trying to come to terms with what we just heard. Loki wanting to be punished... by US! How the hell had that happened...? I turn back to the recording as he starts talking again.

"I don't know what I was thinking when I tried to rule this... planet. Course I wasn't thinking really was I? I was just so... angry... about so much. I do try to be better... I do. No one wants to hear my problems... maybe that's part of the problem. Everyone listens to THOR. He has friends and... and comrades in arms... and what do I have? Huh? I have... 'Daddy issues' and 'abandonment issues' and 'relationship issues'. Well who wouldn't have issues? Left on a frozen rock to die as an infant, lied to my whole bloody life, never the favorite. Did you know Thor always got EVERYTHING he wanted... everything. It's ridiculous, I mean honestly... couldn't they have told him no once?" he shakes his head and slumps into a lounge chair, struggling with someone off camera.

"Go away Rodgers I am not finished with it yet. I will give the damn thing back when I'm through. Now... where was I..." he starts, the recoding pausing as we all still, Loki's voice coming from the doorway.

"Oh... damn... now I remember."

**AN:** ok so it was a little choppy but I don't think it could be told any other way. Hopefully just one more chapter and I'll be done.


End file.
